La Mejor Forma de Conocerte
by Kumiko-Michiyo
Summary: Amu Hinamori se enamora de Ikuto Tsukiyomi, pero él decide alejarse para lograr convertirse en un gran violinista, ella no planea perderle tan fácil, así que lo sigue en su viaje, lo cual los llevara a conocerse mejor y darse cuenta que cuando el amor es verdadero nada ni nadie lo puede separar
1. Chapter 1

La Mejor Forma de Conocerte

_Amu Hinamori se enamora de Ikuto Tsukiyomi, pero él decide irse lejos para lograr convertirse en un gran violinista, Amu se da cuenta del gran amor que siente y decide acompañarlo sin que él se entere, esto los llevara a conocerse mejor y darse cuenta que cuando el amor es grande nada lo puede romper._

Capitulo 1: El día de la despedida

"_Shugo Chara y sus personajes pertenecen a Pech-Pit."_

Hoy mire por mi ventana y ahí estabas tu, como un gato solitario, te quedaste viendo el horizonte, parecías sumido en tus pensamientos, poco a poco caminaste hacia el bosque, algo estaba mal, tu eras muy cerrado, pero hoy te veías pensativo, deje pasar las horas y en la noche tocaste mi ventana, sabia que eras tu, solo tu entrarías por la ventana, entonces salí al balcón y te encontré observando la luna, giraste tu cuerpo y al toparme con tus ojos no pude evitar perderme en su hermosura, eran color zafiro, brillantes y prohibidos, a la luz de la luna tu silueta no dejaba de asombrarme, solo quería besarte, no sabia que me pasaba, comencé a pensar en todo lo que habíamos vivido, el día que nos conocimos, la primera vez que hablamos, ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué recuerdo esto? pensé y de pronto tus labios rozaron los míos, me sacaste de mis pensamientos y pude sentirlo, el fruto prohibido era delicioso, lo que tanto tiempo había anhelado estaba ocurriendo, de pronto me alejaste con dulzura, tus ojos no me miraban quería decir algo, pero no sabia que, tenia demasiadas preguntas sobre eso, pero tu hablaste, tus ojos reflejaban decisión, me pediste que me alejara, no entendí porque y te mire a los ojos rogándote una explicación, lo único que salió de tu boca fue "perdón" te dispusiste a saltar por la ventana y tire de tu brazo, entonces los dos caímos al suelo de la habitación, te obligue a mirarme a lo ojos y dije "¿Por qué?" Tu solo desviaste la mirada y contestaste "porque ya no te amo" fue entonces que mis ojos se aguaron, estaba a punto de llorar, sin embargo mi orgullo me lo impidió, me perdí en mis pensamientos, no creía que fuese real, rogaba que solo fuera un mal sueño, no estaba consciente de lo que pasaba, comencé a recordar, tu prometiste que no te irías, no sabia como reaccionar, lo único que salió de mi boca fue "bien" tu me miraste extrañado y repetiste "lo siento" de pronto esas palabras me devolvieron a la realidad y conteste "yo también" me levanté y camine hacia la puerta, sentía tu mirada en mi espalda, gire la perilla de la puerta pero antes de abrir repuse "suerte en tu vida", gire mi cuerpo, te dedique una sonrisa, tu me miraste con asombro y desconcierto, y continúe "pero..." La desidia no me dejaba continuar, no quería que te fueras, no ahora, de pronto mi tristeza se convirtió en impotencia y enojo, así que continúe "si te vas, no vuelvas" mi mirada ahora era seria, tu boca se abrió para hablar, pero antes de que dijeras nada, continúe de espaldas a ti "de ahora en adelante tampoco te amo" no podía mirarte a los ojos sabiendo que era una mentira, pero debía ser fuerte, aunque esa fuerza no duraría mucho así que abrí la puerta, la cruce y termine aún sin mirarte "adiós Ikuto" cerré la puerta atrás de mi y me deshice en llanto, no podía sostenerme de pie, todo me daba vueltas y me sentía horrible, pero tu lo decidiste así, aún sin mi opinión, ¿no te importan mis sentimientos? pensé con lagrimas en los ojos, él cree que lo mejor es irse, sus sueños y yo no coincidimos, lo entiendo, claro que si, sin embargo todavía duele...


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: La Forma en que comenzó

_"Shugo Chara y sus personajes pertenecen a Pech-Pit "_

Me encontraba en mi habitación cerrando mi maleta, mire alrededor y me despedí por última vez "Será raro no llegar aquí después de la escuela" dije con un aire de nostalgia en la voz, saque mis maletas, cruce la puerta, suspire y baje las escaleras, en la sala se encontraba toda mi familia lista para despedirme, mis sobrinas Yaya y Rima me miraban con un brillo en sus ojos, sabía que me extrañarían, pues era su heroína, Yaya era la más pequeña y mimada siempre buscaba que la consintiera, pero era la más amorosa, rima a pesar de su corta edad, 5 años se demostraba madura ante las situaciones y era un poco fría pero conmigo nunca guardaba ningún secreto, ambas eran unas niñas muy hermosas, su cabello era Rubio como el de su madre, mi hermana, y sus ojos eran verdes como los de su padre quien se encontraba abrazando a Utau mi hermana con una de sus típicas sonrisas, el era castaño, alto y un gran abogado que en sus ratos libres entrenaba a un equipo de , Utau me miraba con emoción y al mismo tiempo melancolía, Voy a extrañar sus gestos pensé y le dedique una sonrisa, ella hablo "Estoy segura que ellos estarían orgullosos" se refería a mis padres, ellos habían muerto en un accidente de auto hace casi dos años, recordarlo me hizo sentir un escalofrío que recorrió toda mi columna vertebral, era algo realmente horrible recordar su muerte, entonces Kukai como leyendo mi mente dijo "lo están, y debes disfrutar mucho tu beca, recuerda que trabajaste muy duro para obtenerla" al instante en que termino de hablar me dedico una sonrisa y despeino mi cabello, yo me reí y escuche nuevamente a Utau "Te extrañaremos pequeña" su mirada me recordaba a mi madre, pero al instante vi a todos felices, les dedique una sonrisa y dije "yo tambien, pero volveré pronto" lo último lo dije mirando a mis pequeñas sobrinas que no sabían que decir, corrieron a abrazarme y me desearon suerte "prometo que les traeré un regalo" les susurre al oído, ya que la nostalgia no me permitiría hablar más fuerte sin que se me quebrara la voz.

"Adiós" dijeron todos en cuanto subí al taxi para llegar al aeropuerto, yo me despedí con un último movimiento de mano en señal de despedida.

Al abordar el avión me sentía un pico presionada aún me costaba creer que gane una beca para estudiar en Inglaterra, de lo único que estaba segura era de que mi vida cambiaría para bien, y olvidaría el sufrimiento de la muerte de mis padres para hacerlos sentir orgullosos en donde quiera que estuvieran.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Tu

_(Sé que me demoré, pero la escuela, exámenes específicamente, me absorbe mucho, subiré los otros mas rápido, lo prometo, Ah y por favor por medio de un Review avisenme si lo quieren seguir leyendo, agradezco a quienes me postearon algo, pero si nadie lee el fic no le encuentro sentido a seguirlo subiendo. Gracias)_

* * *

"_Shugo Chara y sus personajes pertenecen a Peach-Pit"_

Al llegar a mi nuevo apartamento tuve un sentimiento de vacío, me di cuenta de que ahora no solo mi madre se había ido, sino que también estaba lejos de Utau, de mis sobrinas que siempre me hacían reír sin importar nada, ni siquiera mi habitación era igual, si bien era cierto que la libertad llenaba todo mi ser, no significaba que no tuviese miedo, comencé a desempacar mis cosas, nadie lo haría por mi, y al anochecer decidí que era hora de cenar, me preparé solo un poco de arroz con te y subí a mi habitación, estaba aterrorizada, nunca antes había estado sola en la casa, al menos no por la noche, y no conocía a nadie, *Duérmete, nada malo va a pasar, todo lo cerraste con llave, mañana será un día muy pesado y necesitas descansar* me dije, pero lo único que conseguí fue acostarme y rodar en la cama con un miedo terrible, decidí comenzar a estudiar algo sobre la escuela y solo así, después de unas cuantas horas logré que el sueño me venciera…..

Al día siguiente, me levante con mucha energía, algo raro en mi, pero me alegró, después de darme un baño me prepare de desayunar, y posteriormente me dirigí al colegio, tenia que tomar el transporte publico, pero jamás había subido sola *es obvio que eres una niñita mimada que no sabe hacer nada por si sola* pensé y me odie porque era cierto. Quise preguntar como llegar a la escuela, pero ni siquiera tenía un destino fijo, las clases comenzaban en una semana y aunque lograra llegar a la escuela no serviría de nada si no había nadie todavía, así que subí al primer tren que llego y decidí ver hacia donde me llevaba. El tren atravesó dos estaciones mas y no pasaba nada interesante, hasta que de pronto un joven muy apuesto de cabello rubio se sentó junto a mi, tenia el uniforme de lo que parecía una preparatoria, supuse que quizá podía saber algo sobre mi nueva escuela, y al mismo tiempo preguntarle porque estaba uniformado, ya que era algo extraño para mi que alguien vistiera uniforme en época de vacaciones. "Hola" dijo él al percatarse que lo miraba extrañada, "H-oo-la" dije, pues lo estaba mirando y podría pensar cosas extrañas, "Mi nombre es Tadase! ¿Y el tuyo?" silencio "A-a-a-Amu" me moría de vergüenza, *¿Por qué no puedo dejar de mirarlo? Si, es atractivo, pero ¿Por qué?* pensé y entonces él dijo "Pertenezco al consejo estudiantil de la preparatoria Schnaider, por eso mi uniforme" *¿Ha leído mi mente?, espera, ¿dijo preparatoria Schnaider?* "¿Eres de esa preparatoria? Soy nueva, ¿sabes en donde se encuentra?" dije ahora con mas confianza y una sonrisa, sin duda era realmente bueno haberme topado con este chico "¡Claro! De hecho tengo una junta de consejo en 20 minutos, puedo mostrarte la escuela si gustas" "No quisiera molestarte, pero en verdad te agradecería si me ayudas a llegar" "No es molestia, y si subes a este tren es muy fácil" Dijo, entonces pude mirarlo por primera vez, sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre que un día vi derramada de los cuerpos de mis padres, mis padres, *¿Pero que…? ¿Eso paso hace tiempo, eso no se puede cambiar….* "¡Hey! ¿Te encuentras bien?" dijo Tadase un poco preocupado, "S-i-i Si" dije finalmente "solo que me recuerdas a alguien" "espero que sea alguien bueno" dijo sonriendo, su sonrisa era muy linda "Por supuesto" también sonreí. Después de una estación mas Tadase habló "Y es así como llegamos a nuestro destino" "¿Vives cerca de la estación donde abordaste?" "si, solo unas cuantas calles hacia la derecha, y ¿Qué te trajo a la preparatoria Schnaider?" "Quería conocer Inglaterra e independizarme un poco" Dije recordando un poco a Utau y sus constantes regaños que terminaban en risas, así que termine riéndome también "¿Pasa algo?" Dijo extrañado, "No, solo recordé a mi hermana y sus caras raras" Sonreí e imite sus bizcos, por lo que Tadase también rio. "Casi lo olvido, la junta" "Es cierto, tus compañeros deben estarte esperando, creo que te veré pronto" "¿Quieres venir? Puedo enseñarte la escuela mas tarde" "Si no los incomodo, por supuesto" "Vamos"

Continuamos por un patio enorme, hasta adentrarnos a un pequeño ¿bosque?, no lo se, pero había muchos arboles y el camino parecía hecho por la misma naturaleza, al final de la vereda estaba una enorme puerta color roca, llena de enredaderas, parecía que solo podría ser abierta por maquinaria especial, hasta que Tadase la empujo y se abrió como por arte de magia, de un momento a otro se veía tan ligera como una pequeña hoja, al entrar todo era muy antiguo, candelabros, velas iluminando los pasillos y al fondo una sala enorme, con una bonita mesa de madera, muy elegante, rodeada de 8 sillas, a un lado de la mesa se encontraba una chimenea, enfrente de esta un sillón cuyo respaldo podía ver perfectamente, del cual se asomo una cabellera azul "Hola Nagihico" dijo Tadase amablemente "Hola Tadase, ¿Quién es tu amiga?" contesto el chico cuyo nombre era Nagihico "Su nombre es Amu y entrara a la preparatoria en el próximo curso" " Oh que bien! Me llamo Nagihico ,Y, ¿Cuántos años tienes amu?" "¡Hola! 16" "Nagihico es un miembro del consejo como Kairi y yo" Dijo Tadase "Hablando del rey de Roma, ahí viene Kairi" Continuo Tadase. "Buenos días, disculpen latardanza, oh mucho gusto señorita, mi nombre es Kairi Sanjou, ¿Es usted un nuevo miembro del consejo Estudiantil?" Comenzó Kairi "Hola!...Mi nombre es… Amu, Amu Hinamori y solo soy nueva en la preparatoria" Dije un tanto nerviosa "Que bien, pues ¡Bienvenida! Y debería considerar entrar al consejo, seria un honor tener a una chica en nuestro equipo" "Kairi, acaba de llegar a la ciudad, deja que se acostumbre y después si le interesa podrá entrar al consejo" interrumpió Tadase y me sonrió, Kairi solo acomodo sus gafas y yo intervine "¿No hay mujeres en el consejo?" "Es una lastima pero así es" contesto Nagihico. "¿Tenemos algo pendiente? Prometi mostrarle la escuela a Amu" "Por el momento no, pueden irse, y un gusto señorita Hinamori" Dijo Kairi "Solo Amu y también fue un placer" Conteste "Adios Amu" termino Nagihico "¿nos vamos?" Pregunto Tadase, yo solo asentí. Recorrimos el mismo camino, pero ahora me pareció mas corto, al llegar a la puerta, mi acompañante comenzó a buscar algo con la mirada, "¿Pasa algo?" cuestione un tanto intrigada, "Mi primo me prometió que vendría a las 2:00 a este punto de encuentro, son 2:15 y no lo veo por ningún lado" "Podemos esperar un poco mas para ver si aparece" Dije, pero *¿acaso alguien ajeno al consejo podría llegar hasta aquí sin ayuda? Es algo complicado no perderse al venir solo, o quizá él es miembro del consejo y no lo mencionaron…* De repente Tadase habló y me saco de mis pensamientos, "Onee-san" Dijo Tadase, pero yo no lograba ver a nadie, de pronto un olor masculino me lleno los pulmones, mire al frente y me encontré con un cuerpo masculino muy atractivo, *¿Este sujeto es el _Onee-san _de Tadase?* "umm, Hola!" *Esa voz, es demasiado sexy, ¿cierto?* ¿Pero que…? "¿Quién es ella Tadase" Pregunto aquel desconocido con un aire de superioridad que me hizo enfurecer, ¿Quién se creía para hablar de mi con ese tonito de rey? "Es Amu-chan, es nueva en la ciudad y empezara el próximo curso en la preparatoria" ¿Pero porque Tadase le cuenta a todos mi vida? ¿Quién se cree? "ummm" *Debo hacer algo, por lo menos encararlo y decirle que sus malditos monosílabos me enfurecen* entonces alzé la vista y puede apreciarlo, él era guapo, sin duda, su cabello era color zafiro, su olor tan masculino, aclare mi garganta y el volteo la cara, ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Sus ojos son Hermosos! *¿Pero que dices Amu? Es un odioso* Cierto, cierto, estoy molesta "Amu Hinamori, mucho gusto" dije al mismo tiempo que extendía mi mano para saludarle, de pronto el tomo mi mano y me atrajo hacia si, y con uno de sus dedos levanto mi mentón, ahí fue cuando comencé a sentir mi cara arder, lo vi demasiado cerca, estaba a punto de besarme, bien, *¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo que esta bien? ¡Es un extraño! ¡REACCIONA! * Él se separo de golpe, rió bajo y dijo "Ikuto Tsukiyomi, el gusto es mio" Dijo con un tono burlón, ¿Se había reído de mi? Ahora estaba más furiosa que antes "Ikuto nee-san podrías llevar a Amu a la entrada principal, prometí mostrarle la escuela, pero Nagihico me llamo para el consejo, lo siento de verdad Amu-san" Dijo interrumpiendo mis pensamientos "Claro, ¿por qué no?" dijo Ikuto, "de acuerdo, nos vemos luego Amu-san" "Adiós Tadase, no te preocupes y gracias" "andando. Continuamos por el camino, nuestro paso era, para mi gusto, demasiado lento, sin saber como llegamos a la entrada de la preparatoria "Gracias por traerme, hasta luego" Dije sin voltear a verlo, "¿Eso es todo? Solo un mísero _Gracias _"dijo, al mismo tiempo que de nuevo nos dejo a una distancia comprometedora "¿Esperabas mas" espeté con un poco de molestia ¿Quién se cree que es? "No lo se, tal vez" "¿Ah si? ¿Cómo que?" Dije "Algo como esto" y antes de siquiera poder protestar, Me beso.

* * *

_Bueno eso es todo por hoy! Y si gustan siganme en Twitter: love_manganime_


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: ¿Un beso?

**Aqui esta el capi 4, gracias a todos por sus reviews, los leo todos en verdad gracias, espero les guste.**

* * *

"_Shugo Chara y sus personajes pertenecen a Peach-Pit"_

Continuamos por el camino, nuestro paso era, para mi gusto, demasiado lento, sin saber como llegamos a la entrada de la preparatoria

-Gracias por traerme, hasta luego- Dije sin voltear a verlo,

-¿Eso es todo? Solo un mísero _Gracias-_dijo, al mismo tiempo que de nuevo nos dejo a una distancia comprometedora

-¿Esperabas mas? -espeté con un poco de molestia ¿Quién se cree que es?

-No lo se, tal vez-

-¿Ah si? ¿Cómo que?- Dije

-Algo como esto- y antes de siquiera poder protestar, Me beso. Entonces abrí los ojos lo mas que pude, no sabia que hacer, por una parte no quería que se detuviera, pero por otra sabia que solo estaba jugando, así que comencé a tratar de alejarlo, pero cada vez me acercaba mas y con mayor fuerza, ahora pataleaba y lo golpeaba lo mas fuerte que podía, sin embargo el no mostraba dolor alguno, quise morderlo, pero lo interpreto de otro modo y el beso se hizo mas intenso, "De acuerdo, esta jugando, pero es bueno besarlo ¿No? ¿Por qué no dejas que continúe? No pierdes nada" me dije y así lo hice, me deje llevar, su aroma, sus brazos, sus labios, todo eso me derretía desde cualquier lugar donde lo vieras, sentía mi cara arder pero no me importo, poco a poco la intensidad disminuía hasta convertirse en un beso sencillo de despedida, nuestros labios se separaron, pero nuestros cuerpos no, al instante me quiso obligar a mirarlo, no sabia que hacer, no podía mirarlo a los ojos, no después de lo que había pasado, sabia que en su cara solo existiría una sonrisa burlona, así que justo antes de que intentara subir mi rostro, lo empuje y corrí hacia casa. No se exactamente como llegue a casa, pero lo hice, tropecé demasiadas veces y casi me atropella un auto, pero al menos llegue viva. Cerré la puerta y subí rápidamente las escaleras hasta mi habitación en donde abrí el armario, entre y lo volví a cerrar, quedando sentada abrazando mis piernas en la oscuridad, algo que solía hacer desde que tengo memoria cuando me sentía frágil y mi madre siempre iba a buscarme, ah mi madre, ¿en donde estaba ahora que mas lo necesitaba? ¿Por qué no estaba conmigo? De pronto la tristeza me inundo, al no poder soportarlo mas me deshice en llanto, ¿Por qué no estaba conmigo? ¿Qué fue lo que paso hace algunos momentos? ¿Quién se cree que es para besarme cuando ni siquiera lo conozco? ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Seguro cuando vuelva a verlo fingirá que nada paso, o peor, se burlará de mí frente a todos. Seguí llorando hasta quedarme dormida. Al día siguiente mis ojos se encontrabas pegajosos y llenos de sal debido a las lágrimas, decidí que era suficiente, que no volvería a verlo hasta dentro de varios días, los suficientes para prepararme emocionalmente y actuar como si no existiera y si acaso decidía burlarse estaría lista para golpearlo en la cara.

_[Esta oscuro, un cuarto muy oscuro ¿en donde estoy? Espera, tranquila, busca una salida, quizá continúes en el armario….. "camina, camina" ¡una luz! Pero no debo ir a la luz ¿o si? Ok, intentémoslo. Nada, parece que no he avanzado nada._

_-Amu! Amu!_

_¿Enserio que MIER…... ….Coles! significa esto? Estaba dormida hace un sgundo, ¿verdad?_

_-Amu! Amu!_

_-¡¿Qué DEMONIOS QUIERES?! _

_-¡Despierta! _

_…..]_

Mis ojos se abrieron de pronto y por instinto me senté en la cama, pero tuve que recostarme por el grave marero que eso me provoco, ¿Qué había sido es? Esa voz era muy familiar, ¿Quién me llamaba? Como sea, debo vestirme. Y así lo hice, camine hasta la estación de tren, lo tome, baje en el momento justo y continúe caminando hasta la preparatoria. Al llegar a la puerta la academia se veía enorme y sentía como temblaban mis piernas, pero esto es por lo que había luchado tanto, lo que siempre quise y no lo echaría a perder. Me disponía a entrar cuando alguien, me bloqueo es camino, choque con él y casi caigo al suelo, por suerte, buena o mala, él me sujeto, así es, ese "alguien" lleva por nombre Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

-Que suerte que te encuentro, buenos días _amorcito _

¡¿Qué?! ¿Quién se cree? Aahh este sujeto me va a volver loca

-A que te refieres con "suerte" si parece que has esperado aquí desde aquel día –oh no, no debí mencionar ese día ¡ah ese tipo en verdad me va a volver loca! –y porque demonios me llamas "amorcito" ¿Quién te dijo que éramos tan cercanos como para que me juegues ese tipo de broma?-dije mientras caminaba al frente, pero me sujetó del brazo y de nuevo me atrajo hacia él, su aroma era tan hipnotizante como lo recordaba, "¿pero que estoy diciendo?" "¡concéntrate amu!"

-pero nos besamos no? Bueno te bese primero y como me correspondiste, formalmente estamos saliendo.

¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

* * *

Siganme en twitter: love_manganime


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: Relación

"_Shugo Chara y sus personajes pertenecen a Peach-Pit"_

_**Hola a todos, agradezco mucho sus reviews, en verdad los leo todos, espero que les este gustando mucho mi historia, pero debo aclarar que solo utilizo los nombres y características físicas de los personajes, ya que no soy buena inventándolos por eso si ven que hacen cosas raras que los reales normalmente no harían, no se por cierto cambie los diálogos de los nuevos capítulos cuando tenga tiempo cambio los de los anteriores atendiendo a sus peticiones. Bueno mucha platica, que lo disfrunten.**_

* * *

"_Estamos saliendo" "Formalmente" "Nos besamos" "Estamos saliendo" "Formalmente" "Nos besamos" "Estamos saliendo" "Formalmente" "Nos besamos" "Estamos….._

_Esas palabras _hacían eco en mi cabeza, ¿Cómo que formalmente estábamos saliendo?, un momento, ¿En donde estoy?, ah cierto, por la conmoción me desmaye e Ikuto me trajo a la enfermería, la cabeza me iba a estallar, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba aquí? Era un mal inicio de cursos, me sentía decepcionada de mi misma, se supone que hoy daría lo mejor de mi y termine en el consultorio de la enfermera por culpa de ese tonto.

-Al fin despertaste-dijo con tono de fastidio en la voz

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

-El primer periodo completo, agradece que estuve ahí cuando te desmayaste o nadie te habría traído hasta aquí.

-¿De que demonios estas hablando? ¡Fue tu culpa que yo terminara así! De no ser por tu estúpida broma…..

-Para empezar no estaba bromeando, no bromearía sobre algo tan serio, y en segundo lugar no fue mi noticia, fue debido a que no has dormido bien los últimos días, el cambio de temperatura y que hoy olvidaste desayunar, no me salgas ahora que yo causo tus problemas.

-Claro que los causas, además ¡YO NO TE BESE!

-Si, lo hiciste, aunque debo admitir que no lo haces muy bien

-¡¿Qué Demonios pasa contigo?! No puedes de la nada besar a alguien, que SI se reusó, y decir que tienen una relación, ¿al menos me lo preguntaste primero?

-De acuerdo, entonces, ¿Dices que no dormiste por pensar en el beso?

Me sonroje, en parte era cierto, antes de dormir toda la semana pasada me dedique a recordar eso, pero ese no era el punto.

-Si, digo no, no cambies el tema, no tenemos una relación

-Entonces, no me queda de otra ¿Verdad? Está bien, volveré por ti después del almuerzo

-¿Qué? Oye, escúchame, no te vallas

-¿Quieres que me quede?

-No es que quiera, pero no conozco a nadie y….

Me beso, de nuevo, ese maldi… su aroma es tan masculino, quiero tocar su cabello, "Espera, ¿Qué haces?, no, no, no te cuelgues de su cuello, ¡NOOO! Esto es malo, déjalo ir, déjalo ir, olvídalo, no puedo luchar contigo" y de pronto, se separo

-Bueno, adiós

-¿Ah? ¿Solo eso, me besas y te vas?

-¿Qué quieres algo mas?

-No, es que, te pedí que te quedaras, no que me besaras, no conozco a nadie y no quiero estar sola, pero eso no es motivo para que me beses y te largues

-Bien, entiendo, pero si me quedo deberás acceder a ser mi novia, ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Por qué quieres que sea tu novia?, ni siquiera me conoces

-No lo se, por diversión

Era el colmo, como podía jugar así conmigo, no era tan débil, dejaría que se fuera y comenzaría de nuevo, ahora con el pie derecho.

-No, puedes irte si quieres.

-De acuerdo, pero si cruzo esa puerta no habrá marcha atrás- dijo mientras daba media vuelta y caminaba hacia la salida, "Espera, no te vallas. ¡No lo dejes ir! ¡¿Por qué lo dejas ir?! ¡Detenlo! ¡No! No pienso hacerlo, no caeré tan bajo, ¡vamos, acepta su oferta! Puede que también te diviertas y, aceptémoslo, eres demasiado cobarde como para quedarte sola aquí, él es mejor que nada. Ah esta bien." Su mano se encontraba en la perilla de la puerta comenzó a girarla y grite:

-¡Esta bien! ¡Acepto! Pero por favor no te vayas!

-De acuerdo, por cierto la enfermera dijo que no te alteraras

¿Y ahora me lo dices? De verdad este sujeto no tiene ni la más mínima idea de cómo tratar a una mujer, pero bueno será mejor que le siga el juego, después veré como me lo quito de encima.

-Bueno, como mi novio, debes velar mi sueño y despertarme cuando las clases concluyan ¿entendiste?

-Mmmh

-Primera regla: ¡NO monosílabos!

-Regla inicial: No me puedes poner reglas querida, soy como un gato, voy y vengo cuando quiero, hago lo que quiero y digo lo que quiero, no soy tu perrito fiel y obediente ¿entendiste?

¡Este tipo de verdad me va a sacar canas verdes! Pero eso que dice sobre ser un gato, me intriga, además es muy sexi, "¿De verdad? ¿Hablas en serio? Este sujeto no te conviene, deja de ver su lado amable y mejor piensa como alejarlo de ti, dos equivocaciones son suficientes no crees?" Bien me concentraré.

Suspiré- Por favor, ¿Podrías no contestarme con monosílabos en ese tono tan frio e indiferente?

-¿No te agrada que sea frio? Veamos, ¿Cómo debería contestarte a eso?

Espere con clara ilusión en el rostro, solo para recibir su bofetada imaginaria por todo mi ser.

-Mmh no

Si, en ese preciso momento mi alma abandonó mi cuerpo….

-Amu, hey Amu, despierta

-¿Qué pasa? 5 minutos más, por favor.

Mis ojos se sentían como si tuviesen ladrillos encima, hasta que alguien me levantó de la cama.

-¡AAAhh!

-¿Despertaste?

-Sí, ahora bájame

Me había sujetado de la cintura, poniéndome encima de su hombro, si, como un costal de harina, uff, era hora de ir a casa, él muy a pesar de que le grite que si me seguía hasta mi casa llamaría a la policía, me acompaño, tomamos el metro, caminamos hasta mi puerta y dije:

-Bien, gracias por acompañarme, nos vemos mañana, adiós

-En verdad todavía no te das cuenta que así no se le agradece a tu _novio _

-Mira, Ikuto, creo que esto de la relación no va a funcionar, ¿Por qué no convivimos más y tratamos de conocernos mejor, después veremos qué pasa, te parece'

Excelente, seguro con eso me deja en paz.

-No

Fui aplastada por un enorme NO imaginario que cayó del cielo.

-¿Por-por que?

Me besó, de nuevo, "¿Y ahora qué?" no me podía resistir, ya no más, por alguna razón mis labios anhelaban los de él. Ese beso fue ¿dulce? Por alguna razón así lo sentí, quería que lo hiciera de nuevo, pero acababa de pedirle que se alejara y que esto terminara ¿en verdad quería que terminara así? Algo en mi me decía que no, que me arriesgara, pero, ¿Y si algo sale mal? Entonces interrumpió mis pensamientos, tenía sus manos en los bolsillos, se inclinó cerca de mi rostro y dijo con voz masculina

-Porque me gustas y cuando algo me gusta no lo dejo ir tan fácilmente- dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, varios pasos después se detuvo, volteo su torso y agregó – Voy a hacer que te enamores de mí.

* * *

Síganme en twitter: love_manganime


End file.
